


Date Night

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Sweet, possible sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Stephen go out on your first date





	

Date Night

 

By Skybirdday

 

(Stephen Strange/Reader)

 

Disclaimer: Doctor Strange belongs to Marvel

 

"Stephen, where are you?" you call as Wong lets you inside the Sanctum before closing the  
door. 

"In the study," he says as you walk towards the room in question and as soon as you see him,  
you gasp. He frowns. "What is wrong?"

"You're wearing a blue suit."

Stephen looked down at himself and his lips twisted in a wry smile. "I'm afraid that my normal  
attire would not be suitable for our first date."

"The blue matches your eyes. You are quite handsome, Stephen. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me put on my coat," Stephen says as he takes his matching coat off the back of his chair  
before putting it on. "Where are we going?"

You smile. "It's a surprise," you say as you gesture with your arms as a circular portal forms  
in front of you as you go through first with Stephen following behind. 

Then Stephen looked around and groaned. "Why are we in Queens?"

"Patience, Stephen. Come on, the place is only a few blocks away."

They walked before they came upon a red brick storefront that said "Joe's Olde Soda Shoppe". 

"Well, what do you think?" you say with a smile as you turn to stare at Stephen. "You don't  
like it."

"I thought you would want a nice restaurant. . ."

"You said any place that I wanted. . .well, I'm paraphrasing. Come on, it will be fun," you say, taking  
him by one hand before opening the door with your other hand as you both go in. 

A voice booms out "Hi, welcome to Joe's Olde Soda Shoppe. I'm Joe and Soda is my game. What would  
you two like this evening?"

"Two milkshakes and two burgers,' you say before you turn to Stephen. "Unless you want something  
else."

Stephen smiled then. "A burger sounds good, but I want a vanilla milkshake."

"Then I want a burger and the Hershey's special please," you say to Joe.

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. "Hershey's special?"

"It is Hershey's unsweetened cocoa powder blended with Hershey's chocolate syrup and vanilla  
ice cream with real vanilla beans. Topped with some shavings of Hershey's chocolate bar. One  
of my top sellers--" said Joe with a wink as he started on your milkshake.

Quietly, the two of you watch as he finished both milkshakes and put them in front of you before  
heading to the grill to start on their burgers.

Stephen turned to you. "Did you ever have a soda shop growing up?"

You nod as you take a sip of your milkshake.

Stephen smiled and said "I grew up on a farm in Nebraska and it was a treat when Dad would  
take my siblings and I into town to sell the crops. There was a soda shop there and Dad  
would treat us to milkshakes."

"Your siblings? What are their names?"

"Were. . .my brother Victor and sister Donna. Please, it's another story for another time, F/N,"  
he said quietly.

A moment passes before you smile and say "Funny, I never pictured you as a farm boy."

"It is a hard life and hard work, but it was a life that I never wanted. I felt it was not  
my world. I left as soon as I graduated high school only to come back when asked. How did  
you picture me when I told you about living on a farm?"

"Blue jeans, western shirt, cowboy hat and boots. Riding a horse--" you say with a shrug.

Stephen chuckled, shaking his head. "You watch too many westerns."

"Then a few fantasies came to mind like you and me in a barn on a rainy night, stranded," you say,  
a faint blush coloring your cheeks.

"Oh?" he said, his deep voice now husky. "I might have to indulge that one." Then his fingers cover  
your own with a slow caress, his dark eyes staring into yours.

"Okay, Folks, your order is ready," Joe says as two plates are plopped in front of you. The two of you  
parted, letting go of each other's hands. Then Stephen eyed his burger. "Looks good, but I don't think  
all that cheese dripping over the sides is healthy."

You say nothing, only grab your burger and bite into it. Slowly chewing before swallowing to answer him.  
"Plenty of melty cheese, well seasoned burger and a dollop of secret sauce. It's delicious," you say,  
taking another bite.

Stephen only nods as he takes a bite as the both of you quietly eat. Before long, there were two empty  
glasses and two empty plates were all that remained of your meal. Then the two of you walked to the  
cash register where Joe stood behind. "It's five for the burgers and five for the shakes and tax of  
course."

You nod, taking out your wallet to pay when Stephen's hand closed over yours. "I'll pay for your meal."

You frown as Stephen reaches for his wallet, taking out some money and paid Joe.

Joe then smiled and said "I hope you two come back soon."

Stephen says "We will," as the two of you head to the door with you opening the door and going through  
as he followed behind before closing the door behind him. Both of you walk to the same alley before  
you gesture as you form another circular portal as both of you walk through it into a familiar place.

Stephen smiled at you. "You brought us back into the Sanctum."

You nod. "I believe that it's time to say good night."

Stephen then takes you into his arms, his breath caressing your neck. "It doesn't  
have to be."

You look up at him and smile softly. "I know what you are thinking. I have to get to  
know you more first, Stephen Strange, before I would consider being in your bed. Patience,  
Stephen." You reach out and caress his cheek. Then your lips meet his as you both melt into a  
kiss. Several minutes passed before your lips left his own. You blush. "I enjoyed tonight and  
I will let you know when I wish to go out again barring any battles or otherworldly concerns.  
Good night, Stephen," you say before turning and conjuring another portal before walking through it  
leaving Stephen to watch as the portal closed in front of him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this. Stephen is going to have go slow, but I am  
> sure that he can be quite charming. Hope that all of you had a Merry  
> Christmas and hopefully a Happy New Year!


End file.
